


Pure?

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, I can't believe I wrote this? @ myself wtf, M/M, Multi, Prostitutes, Spitroasting, Strippers, Threesome - M/M/M, jack2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: In which it's Youngjae's birthday and Jinyoung decides to hire his two friends who also happen to be strippers/prostitutes to help Youngjae celebrate. oneshot. jack2jae. pwp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This entire situation is UNFEASIBLE I know but, let's just go with it for the sake of smut. :) Also I kind of incorporated my own headcannon that Jackson has a really nice seductive husky bedroom voice so I hope you're vibing with what I'm throwing down here.
> 
> (also, i'm not really into that whole daddy kink but if you copy this whole fic and find & replace 'hyung' with 'daddy'.... we've got a whole new fic here, lmao.)

Jinyoung was a great roommate; he took care of Youngjae like a mom, was there for him like a best friend, he even sat down and gave him life lessons from time to time.  Despite all the great things about him, Youngjae sensed underlying evil.  It would peek its face out slightly here and there at times when Youngjae least expected it.

When Jinyoung promised him a birthday gift initially, he was excited.  Then Jinyoung informed him that this ‘gift’ would be arriving in an hour and he would be gone for the rest of the night so that he could properly _enjoy_ it.

That’s what made Youngjae worried.

Sure enough, his doorbell rang at exactly 10:00 P.M. and he opened his door only to be startled by sudden yelling.

“Hey!  You’re under arrest!  Put your hands where I can see them!”  A man with tan skin and blond gelled up hair yelled.  He wore a police uniform and was pointing a truncheon at him.

Youngjae took a step back and almost tripped, his hands trembling as he raised them.  The man sensed the fear in his eyes. 

“Uh, wait, don’t look so scared!”  He immediately lowered his weapon and tried to calm him down.  “Is this the right place?”  He looked to his side as he asked the question, where another man appeared beside him dressed in similar attire with his dark hair gelled up.  They were both so handsome Youngjae was left breathless.

“This is the place,” He scrolled through his phone then put it back in his pocket.  “Are you Choi Youngjae?”

“Y-yes.”  Youngjae managed to squeak out, wondering just what kind of gift involved getting arrested.

“You did um, call for our services, right?  This is all part of the package…”  The man with black hair was flustered, obviously not used to this kind of reaction.

“My roommate called, it’s my birthday.  It was supposed to be a present.”  Youngjae clarified and the two men looked at each other with an ‘oh’ expression.

“Is it just you?  Is there a party inside?  Usually when people call there’s more than one person… and they’re usually girls, but I mean!  It’s fine, everything was paid for, we can work under any circumstances!”  The blond-haired man said, making his way straight into Youngjae’s apartment.

“Wait, you can’t just- never mind.”  The black-haired one started but immediately gave up.  “You don’t mind us coming in right?  We can leave if you don’t want us to be here.”

Youngjae took a moment to gather his thoughts and straighten out in his mind exactly what was happening.  Two guys- _incredibly gorgeous guys-_ were at his front door, he presumed they were strippers, Jinyoung had covered all the costs, it was his birthday, and he was a grown adult interested in men.

“…yeah. Come in, it’s fine.”  The man looked a bit surprised still, as Youngjae was still a bit timid as he spoke, but then gave him a reassuring smile as he let himself in.

“Are you sure there’s nobody here? “  The blond ducked behind his couch and under chairs checking for people.  “This isn’t a surprise party, right?”

“It’s… only me.  Really.”  Youngjae still cursed at how he couldn’t let his voice come out louder than a whisper.  He was scared yet excited.

Jackson took one last look around the house to make one hundred percent nobody was there before walking over to Youngjae.  “You’re into guys, right?”  Jackson grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved his face so close to his their noses were touching and Youngjae could feel his entire body heating up as he stared at him wide-eyed.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Letting go of his shoulder and grabbing him by the waist he manhandled him onto the couch and sat him down.  He climbed on top of him, his legs on either side of his thighs and a smile on his face.

“I’m assuming you didn’t really like the police act, so I’ll drop that for now and get right to the good part.”  Youngjae must’ve accidentally looked panicked again because as soon as the blond reached for the buttons of his own shirt he was shoved off of Youngjae’s lap, causing him to tumble onto the sofa then onto the floor dramatically.  “Hey!  What was that for?”

“You’re coming on too strong.”  The other said simply.  “Don’t touch him unless he asks for it.”

“Isn’t this our job?  I was just trying-“

“ _Jackson_.” Jaebum covered the blond’s mouth with his hand, Youngjae assumed that was Jackson.

“Heygfmgg!!” Jackson yelled into his hand until the other was forced to remove it.  “WHO is _Jackson_?  I’m pretty sure my name is J-flawless, isn’t that right, _Def Soul_?”

Youngjae he could see the other visibly squirm after being called by the name.  “Ah, that’s right, I’m so sorry…”  He tried hiding the way his lips upturned in distaste.  “…J-flawless.”

Jackson looked pleased.  “Yup, that’s us, Def Soul and J-flawless!  I told you these stripper names were cool,” He looked over at Youngjae for approval and he just nodded at him awkwardly, as he was more worried about how red the tips of _Def Soul_ ’s ears were getting.  “And it’s great we’re a duo because if you put our names together we’re _D-flawless,_ and that’s accurate because _our D’s are flawless_.”

Jackson was so proud of himself he was laughing but the other was looking entirely unimpressed.

“Wow, Jaebum.  A laugh would’ve been nice,” Jackson walked over and put his arm around him, pulling him so their bodies were pressed against each other.  Jackson’s hand traveled and down his thigh teasingly.  “It’s true isn’t it—ah wait, _shit_.  Did I say Jaebum?  I meant Def Soul.”

Youngjae was starting to wonder if these two were strippers or a traveling comedy duo.

Jaebum grabbed Jackson by the shirt and forcefully shoved him onto the sofa directly across from Youngjae.  Jaebum climbed on him and pulled the top of Jackson’s shirt open to reveal the skin of his neck, and then bit down on it hard.  Jackson started squirming and moaning underneath him.

Youngjae gulped. _Never mind, definitely strippers._

It took a minute for Youngjae to process what was unfolding in front of him.  Jaebum – he decided to stick with over _Def Soul_ \- was biting and nipping his way down Jackson’s chest as he unbuttoned his shirt.  They looked like they were lost in their own world, and Youngjae suddenly had a front row ticket to the most realistic explicit movie he’d ever seen in his life.  He was already sweating before Jaebum almost tore the shirt right off Jackson, so eager to get him undressed and trail his hands and mouth over every piece of exposed skin.

Jackson was whining loudly, probably a bit of an overreaction, but it turned Youngjae on nonetheless.   “Youngjae—ah…” Jaebum was about to say something but Jackson took the moment to lock his legs around him and pull him hard against him, where Youngjae could see their visible bulges rubbing together.  “Jackson wait- _fuck_.”

“What’s wrong?”  Jackson was petting his hair softly from underneath him as he continued to roll his hips.  “Don’t you like it, Jaebummie?”  Jackson smirked and Jaebum looked like he was five seconds away from strangling him.

“If you don’t stop that right now you’re going to regret it.”  Jaebum snarled.  Youngjae could feel his dick twitch in his pants. 

“Oooh, regret it?  How so?”  Jackson looked with so pleased himself until Jaebum shoved his hand right down Jackson’s pants and grabbed at him, squeezing hard and causing Jackson to yell. 

“You’re not funny, and I think using our nicknames was a stupid idea.”  Jaebum hastily unbuckled Jackson’s belt with his free hand to give himself more room.  “We have an agreement; I don’t know why you insist on teasing me like this.”

 “Maybe it’s because I like seeing you all riled up?”  Jackson winced and Jaebum tightened the vice grip he had on his cock. 

“And I’m assuming you like pain as well?”  Jaebum pulled Jackson’s cock out of his pants fully and started stroking him properly as Jackson’s head leaned back onto the sofa, taking in the sensations.

“Hmm, you’ve known me long enough to answer that question yourself Jaebum…”  He stopped stroking and Jackson sighed.  “…hyung.”

Youngjae was dazed, his cock pressing up so hard against his jeans it hurt.  Youngjae wasn’t sure if this was all a planned act or not but it was turning him on and he didn’t know if it would be appropriate to just…

“You know you don’t have to just sit there and watch, right?  You’re allowed to take off your pants and enjoy fully,” Jackson smirked.  “Or if you let me, I can go over there and help you myself.”

Jaebum grabbed Jackson by the chin and turned his head back to face him.  “Keep your eyes on me when your cock is in my hand.” 

Instead of responding with words Jackson pulled Jaebum into a steamy kiss, and they both were lost in each other’s lips. 

Jackson’s hands ran expertly across Jaebum’s chest; unbuttoning his shirt while still kissing him roughly.

Youngjae broke at that point, it was just too much.  Their eyes were closed anyways, so he discreetly stuck his hand into his pants.  He didn’t have to be prudent, but he couldn’t help but feel shy in the presence of two guys that were way out of his league suddenly having passionate sex in the middle of his living room purely for his enjoyment.

Their positions had changed, they were both on their knees and Jaebum’s shirt was gone.  Jackson was eagerly getting rid of any clothing that was left on his body.  Youngjae studied the way his arms and legs flexed and contracted every time Jaebum ran his hands over different parts of his body.  His mind was getting a little hazy and they were getting so intimate he almost felt like he should look away, but he couldn’t pry his eyes off the scene before him no matter what.  He was too engrossed at this point.

“Jaebum hyung stop-“Jackson brought his hand to push Jaebum away from him.  “I don’t want to cum yet.”  He breathed heavily as he spoke, out of breath from the kissing and the way Jaebum and worked him up with his strokes.  Jackson looked over at Youngjae and he froze like he was just caught in the act.  “The client should always cum first.”

Jackson got up and walked over to him, stark naked and so dazzling Youngjae felt like he was staring into the sun.  He was sure his body had been crafted by the gods. 

“Youngjae,” He occupied the spot next to him, on his knees and leaned to whisper in his ears.  “I’ll ask again, are you going to finish yourself off?  That would be such a shame,” His lips were so close he could feel them moving against his ear.  “I want to touch you so badly.”

Youngjae was done, so broken and needy he could barely hold himself back.  “Go ahead; j-just touch me, please.”  Youngjae’s voice cracked as he spoke.  His dignity was buried somewhere deep in the ground, but as Jackson reached over to pull his pants and underwear down he couldn’t find any reason to be regretful.

“You’re already so wet,” Jackson fingered the top of his cock, spreading the precum around as Youngjae watched.  “You’re really worked up, aren’t you?  The whole time you were watching you wanted to join in, right?”

Youngjae couldn’t answer because as soon as he opened his mouth he moaned loudly from the way Jackson’s hand started to move down the underside, stroking him in all the right places. He was so engaged he didn’t notice when Jaebum came over and tilted his head around to look at him.  He was expecting one of the heated looks he was giving Jackson the entire night, but instead, he was greeted with a look of softness in his eyes that he didn’t see before.

“You’re so… cute.”  He whispered under his breath so quietly Youngjae almost missed it.  “Can I kiss you?”  He asked more firmly.

Jackson’s hand paused for a second to look up at Jaebum, before smiling to himself knowingly and getting back to what he was doing.

Youngjae nodded yes and not a second later Jaebum’s lips were on his.  It was a soft kiss really; like he was holding back and waiting for Youngjae to initiate anything further.  Youngjae took it in stride, but he knew he wanted more, so he was the one to pull Jaebum in a bit closer and let his tongue slide past his lips.  He was already really turned on and he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted more.  He wanted everything.

Youngjae was still wrapped up in the kiss when Jackson started whispering to him again.  “Can I suck you off baby boy? It’s going to feel _so_ good.”

He was taken aback by the sudden nickname, but he didn’t mind it.  “ _Please_.”  He whined against Jaebum’s lips.

Jackson reached over and shoved his hand into one of the compartments on Jaebum’s police belt, pulling out a condom and carefully placing it on Youngjae.

As soon as Jackson’s mouth was on him he wanted to cry.  He had never felt something so amazing in his life.  There was nothing that could simulate the way Jackson worked his tongue, teasing him and then swallowing him whole like a professional.  He couldn’t stay invested in the kiss because of how loudly he was moaning, so Jaebum moved from his lips to start nibbling his way down his neck.  Most likely leaving marks along the way.

Jaebum slid his fingers under his shirt to lift it off and Youngjae suddenly panicked.  “W-wait, can you leave my shirt on?”  Jaebum stopped and even Jackson looked up at him confused.  Jaebum gently put his shirt back down.  “Alright.”  He didn’t ask any questions and Youngjae was relieved. 

Jackson’s mouth let go of Youngjae’s cock with a _pop_ as Jaebum grabbed Jackson by the neck and pulled him up.  “My turn.” He said starkly, before bending down and picking up where Jackson left off.

Jackson looked like he was trying to hold back some more giggles before turned to look at Youngjae.  “You’re so lucky baby boy, Jaebum hyung doesn’t go down on just anyone,” Jackson pulled him closer and locked him in a kiss that was much harsher than Jaebum’s. Youngjae reciprocated fervently, his lips and mouth craving the sensation.  “You are super cute though; I think you’ve stolen my heart as well.”  

Jackson pulled at Youngjae’s arm, guiding it around his body, wordlessly telling him that he wanted to be caressed.  Youngjae obliged as he felt Jaebum swallow his cock all the way up to the hilt and he couldn’t hold back an intense groan as his hips jerked.

“You’re so loud baby boy, everyone will hear… or does that turn you on?”  Jackson spoke into his ear as he nibbled at the lobe, his own hand now touching himself.  “I want everyone to know what’s going on.”  Jackson moaned as he made his way down his neck.

“S-stop,” Youngjae managed to get out and Jaebum was off of him in a split second.

“Is something wrong?”  Jaebum looked at him worriedly as he wiped the excess saliva that was dripping down his chin away with the back of his hand. Youngjae licked his lips and took a deep breath.  Too horny to care about his dignity, he wasn’t about to let this night end too soon.

“ _Please_ , fuck me.”  Youngjae was looking straight at Jaebum when he spoke and Jaebum looked like he just got hit by a freight train. 

“What was that?”  Jaebum looked at him dumbfounded and Jackson just burst out laughing.

“Wow, so bold baby boy,” Jackson slapped Jaebum against the shoulder to try and get him back to reality.  “Are you really sure you want that?”

Honestly, Youngjae had never been surer of anything in his life.  “Yes.”

“We don’t actually--“Jaebum started but Jackson slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shush,” Jackson removed his hand and stroked Jaebum’s hair lovingly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “Stop worrying for once.”

Jaebum gave him a wary look but nodded to him to let him proceed.

Jackson took Youngjae by the hand and stood him up, he was wobbly on his feet and both Jaebum and Jackson instinctively reached forward to steady him.  “Don’t pass out on us yet, we’re nowhere near through with you.”  Jackson teased.  “Where’s your bedroom?”

* * *

 “You’ve done this before, right?”  Jaebum asked him as soon as all three of them managed to fit themselves on Youngjae’s bed.

“Yes,” It wasn’t entirely a lie.  It had only happened once before.  It was purely experimental, extremely uncomfortable, and it was with Jinyoung.  The experience was so weird and unfulfilling he was trying to block it out of his memory.  He’s had much more fun with his own fingers and toys since then. “It’s just… been a while.”

Jackson looked satisfied with the answer but Jaebum side-eyed him like he knew he wasn’t exactly telling the truth.   “Alright,” Jaebum shoved Jackson out of the way (ignoring the ‘hey!’ directed at him) and guided Youngjae onto his stomach. “Can you get on your knees for me?”

Youngjae did as he was told, anxiously awaiting what would happen next.  He could feel Jaebum’s gaze on him from the back, staring at him fully exposed and making Youngjae blush.  Jaebum’s hand finally grabbed onto his thigh, giving it a light squeeze and spreading his legs further apart.  Youngjae’s breath hitched when he felt lips on the inside of his thigh kissing him so softly it gave him goosebumps.

“Don’t worry,” Jaebum said against his skin. “I’ll take care of you.” 

It was hard to believe this was the same guy who basically had Jackson in a choke hold earlier, and even though it turned Youngjae on he was thankful he didn’t have to partake himself just yet.  He let him control the pace as he pleased. It made Youngjae feel warmth different from the heat caused by the arousal building in his groin.

“Where’s the lube?”  Jaebum asked.

“It’s in my belt compartment.”

“it’s in the bottom drawer.”

Jackson and Youngjae answered at the same time and Youngjae turned around to see Jaebum raise his eyebrow amused.  “Since your belt is somewhere in the living room, I’d say the drawer is a better choice.”

Jackson immediately bent over and rifled through Youngjae’s bedside table while Jaebum took off his pants. 

“Whoa!  Youngjae, this is some bottom drawer you have.  You’re so _naughty_.”  Jackson teased as he pushed Youngjae’s things around until he found the bottle of lube.

“Hey!  Don’t go through it like that!”  Youngjae crawled to the side just to smack him on the shoulder.

“Ow!  Did you just hit me?!”

“Close the drawer!”  Youngjae pleaded and Jackson slid it shut and passed the bottle of lube off to Jaebum. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed baby boy, you’re just so cute when you get teased and I couldn’t help myself,” Jackson said and he climbed back onto the bed and held Youngjae’s face with his hands.  “I’m sorry if I made you embarrassed.”

Jackson had a husky voice that made Youngjae want to believe every word he said.  The lilting tone was music to his ears when he purposefully spoke in a seductive way, calming Youngjae down and riling him up at the same time.  It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Jackson started kissing him again and Youngjae melted right back into his lips, mouth opening and Jackson expertly sliding his tongue against Youngjae’s.  He was lost in the moment but not so lost he didn’t notice the cold sensation of Jaebum’s lube-slicked finger prodding at his entrance.

Youngjae wanted to stop and look back but Jackson held his gaze on him.  “Just relax, alright?”  Jackson distracted him with more kisses as Jaebum inserted his middle finger with ease.  Youngjae was used to the feeling of fingers inside of him by now.

“Are you alright?”  Jaebum asks as he slowly pumps his finger in and out.

“Hyung,” Youngjae adjust himself on his knees.  “No fingers, just fuck me.”  He said brashly and Jackson laughed.

“You heard him.”  Jackson stared at Jaebum who looked him with apprehension.  “You’re so tame tonight hyung; you don’t ask me if I’m alright when you mercilessly fuck me raw.”

“Shut up.”  Jaebum said before pulling his fingers out and squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his condom-sheathed cock.

“If you’re scared I can take your place hyung, it’s been so long since I’ve had the chance to top…”

“Not a chance.”  Jaebum spat and Jackson laughed so loud he sounded like a hyena.

“What kind of powers do you have Youngjae?  I haven’t seen hyung so possessive since he met me.” 

Youngjae just answered with a loud moan and Jaebum finally slid his cock into him, filling him up slowly.  “Shi—hyung,” Youngjae whined.  “Deeper.”

Jaebum had stopped half way to give him time to adjust, so he was surprised when Youngjae suddenly wanted him to go all the way. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, I can handle it.”  Youngjae was familiar with the way his body worked, he knew exactly how to angle his body to hit all the right places and he knew he wasn’t going to feel anything unless he went deeper.  “Please, please, please.” 

Jaebum listened, thrusting harder and deeper the second time, Youngjae breathing loudly and adjusting his body up against Jaebum’s cock and pushing him in as deep as he could go.  “Fuck, Youngjae don’t do that so suddenly.”  Jaebum groaned.

“Hyung… faster...”  Youngjae was desperately moving his hips to meet Jaebum’s thrusts.  “Hyung, hyung, hyung…”  Youngjae whimpered and Jackson could tell it was breaking down Jaebum far faster than he would’ve liked.

“Baby boy,” Jackson grabbed him by the hair and tugged lightly. “If you keep being this loud you’re going to wake the whole neighbourhood up.”  Jackson murmured softly.

“I, ahhh!”  Youngjae mewled.  “I can’t... quiet.”  He hadn’t even realized when Jackson put the condom on.

Jackson understood and tugged at his hair again (which Youngjae quite enjoyed) and lowered him down towards his cock.  “If you don’t want to you— _holy shit_.”

The whimpers and whines were replaced with loud slurping noises as Youngjae didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around Jackson’s cock.  He sucked down hard at the tip and swirled his tongue around.  The noises he was making were just as obscene as his moans before.

“What the fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”  Jackson panted along with other strangled noises.  “How the _fuck_ -“

Youngjae stopped sucking and looked up at Jackson.  He could hold back his satisfied grin over the reaction he was able to elicit. 

Jaebum looked like he was about at the end of his rope, Jackson saving him from the moans only to have them both shaken from those sucking noises that just turned both of them on even more. “Jackson, switch with me, _now_.”

“What, really?”  Jackson looked up at him genuinely confused.  “Why?”

“Just do it.”  Jaebum ordered as he made his way towards him.

Jackson gave Youngjae one last quick kiss on the lips, and he gave a kiss to Jaebum as well when he passed by him.  “Baby boy, are you okay?  Do you want me to be a little softer with you, or are you okay with me being rough?”

“Please do it roughly hyung.”  Youngjae was being cheeky on purpose now since he realized he had both of them wrapped around his finger.  Jackson slid into Youngjae and the whimpering started again, but when Jackson reached under him and grabbed his untended cock he thought he might scream. 

Jaebum looked like he had a plan, but as soon as he made eye contact he couldn’t think straight.  The way Youngjae gasped and panted along made Jaebum’s breath hitch. 

“Jaebum hyung, let me…”  Youngjae loved the feeling of being filled, as soon as he let his carnal instincts take over there was no stopping him.  “I want to taste you.”

Jaebum couldn’t say no to Youngjae when he was begging like that, so he let him have his way.  He locked his mouth around the tip of Jaebum’s cock and sucked the same way he did with Jackson, the slurping sounds now mixed with humming and moaning.  “Youngjae…”  He groaned, his thighs shaking from how close to the edge he was.

Jaebum dug his hands deep into Youngjae’s hair and tilted his face upwards so that he was staring up at him as he sucked lewdly.  His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were lidded and glossy.  The sight was just enough to push Jaebum straight over the edge, cumming with a loud groan and a particularly rough tug of Youngjae’s hair.  As soon as the shockwaves were over he leaned back onto the bed, contemplating what just happened.

Jackson stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked down at him.  “Did you actually cum first?  That’s new.”

“Leave me alone.”  He muttered, refusing to look Jackson in the eye. 

Jackson just stifled a laugh before he got back to Youngjae’s with his full attention; stroking him hard and having him crumble beneath him.  “Do you want to cum, baby boy?”

“Hyung please, make me cum.”  Youngjae whimpered and Jackson hit him in all the right places over and over.  His hands wandered forward and he dug his fingers into Jaebum’s thigh.  Jaebum shot up and stared at Youngjae’s face wide-eyed, like he was witnessing a miracle.  “I can’t hold back.”

Jaebum took Youngjae’s face in his hands.  “Don’t hold back.” 

Youngjae let himself go at his word, drowning in pleasure, he shattered.  He vaguely remembered yelling so loudly Jaebum had to slap a hand across his face before his neighbours called the cops.  He moaned ‘hyung’ over and over into Jaebum’s hand until the lightning running through his body finally ceased and he collapsed onto the bed, satiated and exasperated.

He must’ve missed Jackson’s orgasm sometime during his own, his senses too clogged to process anything but the intense bliss running through his body.  He could feel Jackson still pulsating inside of him, opting to lie down on top of him as they both tried to calm down their breathing.

Jackson eventually rolled off Youngjae.  Nobody was speaking because they weren’t quite sure what to say after _that_.

“Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum finally spoke, his after-sex voice almost as husky as Jackson’s.  “Are you alright?  Are you feeling okay?  Does anything hurt?  Did Jackson-“

Jaebum stopped talking when he heard soft snoring from beside him.

Youngjae was fast asleep.  “Ah, really, he just fell asleep?  Can you believe-“His question was directed at Jackson but as he looked he realized he was dead asleep beside Youngjae.

Jaebum sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile looking down at both of them.

“Guess we’re not leaving for the night.”

* * *

 Jinyoung arrived back home in the morning to find Jackson sitting on their living room couch drinking coffee. 

“You’re still here Jackson?”  Jinyoung asked.

“Jaebum hyung kind of grabbed Youngjae in his sleep and wouldn’t let go, so I just left them in there to cuddle.  I couldn’t pry them off of each other.”  He said.

Jinyoung smiled.  “You’re not jealous, are you?”

Jackson took a sip of his coffee.  “Not at all, you were right about us definitely liking Youngjae.  He’s a wild one, that for sure.”

“Youngjae… wild?”  Jinyoung questioned.  “Are we talking about the same Youngjae?  He’s the purest person alive.”

Jackson stared at him like he was the weird one.

“Which part of Youngjae is _pure_?”


End file.
